Madison's Sister
by Susannah Sheldon
Summary: Updated version. Pls ignore earlier version.  Madison Lee's teen sister goes to Natalie's house to seek revenge for her sister's death.  But Natalie is not so easy to take down.


**Author's note : Apologies if I seem to have submitted this story twice, as I have deleted the earlier version and submitted this newer one, but the system seems slow to update. This story is meant to be a one-shot but I may continue. Please read and review. **

Natalie Cook sat lounging by the pool in the backyard of her house. It was a hot, quiet afternoon, and she had nothing else to keep her occupied. Two slow months had passed since the epic showdown with the ex-Angel turncoat Madison Lee, and Natalie and her two closest friends had not heard from Charlie since. Maybe he wanted to give them a little time to rest and recuperate, or maybe he was simply too busy. Regardless of the reason, Natalie was making use of her well-deserved break by hanging out with her friends, sweating it out in the gym, surfing at the beach, or simply swimming laps in the medium sized pool in her backyard.

This day was no different. Dressed in a tank-top, denim shorts, and barefoot, Natalie sat on a deckchair by the pool, and sipped a glass of tequila. Normally, Dylan and Alex would be over at her house by the pool with her, having a chat about the latest gossip in town. However, they usually preferred to sit fully clothed next to the pool, while Natalie would do laps in the pool in her bikini. Her friends never understood what it was about swimming that Natalie was so passionate about.

However, there was no one else there to bother her today. Relishing the time alone by herself, Natalie decided that it was time for her regular swimming workout. She stripped off her tank-top and shorts, revealing a yellow G-string bikini underneath that looked striking on her tanned, fit, and obviously sexy body. Natalie then climbed into the cool waters of the pool, and proceeded to slide her athletic body gracefully through the water.

After a couple of laps, Natalie stopped by the edge of the pool and placed her arms on the poolside. She pushed her wet hair back and took in the warm sunshine. Feeling that her bikini bottom was out of position, Natalie looked down into the water and saw that the small narrow triangle was to the side of her clit, fully exposing her vagina. Natalie rolled her eyes and muttered,"Damn G-strings." But she did not bother to push it back into position as she was all alone. Instead, naughty thoughts began to creep into her head. Feeling her breasts and nipples beginning to erect through her bikini top, Natalie rubbed her clit with her index finger, and then inserted her finger into her vagina. A soft moan escaped from her lips.

Suddenly, Natalie noticed someone walking towards the pool. She stopped fingering herself and turned to have a better look at the intruder. It was a teen girl around seventeen or eighteen years of age. The girl was wearing a sweater, jeans, and sneakers. Natalie also saw to her panic that the girl was holding a pistol in her hand. The girl arrived near the edge of the pool where Natalie was, raised her gun and pointed it at Natalie.

"What is this about?" Natalie asked as she managed to calm herself down.

"You know, you shouldn't have left the front door open," was the girl's reply.

"Shall we talk over this?" Natalie said, while thinking of a way to get out of the situation.

The girl did not reply. She simply kept her pistol levelled at Natalie. However, the girl's hands were slightly shaky, as though she was not sure about what she was doing. Natalie then decided that she had a chance to turn the tables.

"Let me get out of the pool first, please," Natalie then said.

The girl simply nodded keeping her pistol pointed at Natalie.

Natalie climbed out of the pool, water dripping down her tanned and sexy bikini-clad body. She did not bother to shift the small triangle back over her vagina, as the intruder was a girl, and most likely a straight one.

The girl stared at Natalie's exposed vagina that was dripping wet with water, before looking back at Natalie in the eye. Natalie noticed an embarrassed look forming on the girl's face. It was then that Natalie decided to use her body to distract the girl.

Natalie slowly slipped off her bikini bottom, and dropped it on the floor. The girl stared in surprise at Natalie's exposed groin, not anticipating Natalie to do that. Natalie then walked slowly towards the girl.

"Easy…easy", Natalie purred, smiling nervously yet seductively at the girl. Natalie felt her exposed vagina becoming even more wet, and her tits and nipples threatening to burst through her bikini top. Natalie felt like plunging her finger into her soaking wet vagina, but was afraid it would alarm the girl, who was still pointing her pistol at Natalie.

As Natalie reached within striking distance of the girl, Natalie suddenly, pushed aside the girl's pistol, and kicked the girl in the stomach with her wet bare foot. The girl dropped the pistol, which Natalie swiftly picked up. The tables were truly turned.

Fearing the girl might fight back, Natalie thought about how a bikini chick could gain the advantage at the pool against other girls who were not swimming. A simple idea came to mind.

"Get into the pool!" Natalie ordered as she pointed the pistol at the shocked girl.

The girl obeyed and climbed into the pool. She shivered as the water covered her up to her chest, soaking her clothes and sneakers.

Certain that the girl could not fight back now, Natalie began to interrogate her.

"Who are you and who sent you?" Natalie questioned.

"I'm Mandy, and Madison is my sister. I came to avenge her," the girl replied.

Meanwhile, Natalie could no longer control herself. She pushed her finger deep into her dripping wet vagina, climaxing and letting out moan, not caring if the girl in the pool stared.

Natalie paused for a moment, thinking about what to say or do next. She noticed tears forming in Mandy's eyes, and could guess the thoughts that were going through the girl's mind. Here she was in the pool, failing to avenge her sister's death, and now about to be shot by a virtually naked, wet and horny bikini woman, who would most likely let her bleed to death in the pool before fishing her pale, water filled corpse out of the pool.

"Get out of the pool," Natalie said, toning down her voice.

The girl was surprised but did as she was told. She shivered as water dripped from her soaking wet clothes.

"I'll get you some dry clothes," Natalie said as she handed Mandy a towel.

Natalie then went back into the house, neither bothering to put her bikini bottom back on, nor dry her own dripping wet body.


End file.
